When River met Jack
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: Just what I thought a meeting between two of my favourite Doctor who Characters would be like. Rated K just to be sure.


When River met Jack

**Authors note: **This is my 1st fan fiction so please don't be too harsh

Just an idea that came into my head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own doctor who or any of the characters involved

Earth, London, 2012, 2:45pm

It's a well-known fact that some humans consume alcohol for pleasure, and this is a fact that can be applied to most other species in existence. You will often find said people in places called bars, drinking and mingling.

One of these bars can be found on the planet earth (one of many) in the centre of London.

Captain Jack Harkness slid himself down onto one of the many tables in the bar, over at the back, knowing that mostly it were people who wanted to be left alone that sat at the back. To Jack, this meant someone he could get to know without being interrupted, preferably some one female…..

He sipped his drink, some strange cocktail with god knows what's in it, and glanced around at the others patrons of the bar, he spotted a group of middle aged women a couple of feet to his left, but decided against going up to them after he noticed they were in the company of several very large young me. It wasn't that he was scared, He was Jack Harkness for goodness sake, he'd gone up against scarier things then a group of burly young men, and even if they did manage to kill him (which he severely doubted they would), it wasn't like he would actually die, he had Rose to thank for that.

He kept looking, but the rest of the bar seemed to be filled with men in various stages of drunkenness.

"Might as well go home then" he sighed to himself.

Gulping down the last of his drink, he stood up to leave, but then stopped as a women with a mass of frizzy blonde hair entered the bar, she looked to be around late 30's, maybe early 40's, and she carried herself with confidence. She swaggered up to the bartender and ordered her drink. Jack sensing an opportunity, jogged over next to her, and said to the bartender "A pint of fosters and whatever she's having please" he turned to her and smiled "It's on me".

"Well how very nice of you, but I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that if you want to impress me, you're not the first to try, and you probably won't be the last to walk out with your tale between your legs" she said with a wink. Oh he liked her, she was stubborn this one, but Jack liked a challenge.

"Well, I am very impressive" he said with another smile.

"I'll be the judge of that" she replied.

Jack paid and they took their drinks over to the nearest table, and Jack introduced himself "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service".

"Dr River song" she replied, Jack froze after hearing this, his confident smile slipping off his face only to be replaced by a grimace. His mind flashed back to a few months ago, he'd be at this exact same bar (He did like London bars) and he'd met an old friend, The Doctor, he looked completely different, so he didn't recognise him at first. He'd been attempting to flirt with a girl called Clara; he hadn't known at the time that this was the Doctors new companion.

He'd started with the usual, some random pick up line, trying to make her laugh, and it seemed to be working until a man wearing a purple jacket and a bow tie turned up. The man interrupted their conversation, chattering on about something random to Clara, talking too fast to understand properly. He had been about to say something when Clara had said glaring at the man "Doctor, shut up, I'm talking to Jack here". The man seemed to notice Jack for the first time and his eyes widened. Something clicked in Jacks brain, and he thought "No_, it can't be…."_

It was, the man called The Doctor started grinning like a mad man, which from what Jack remembered of him, he was.

"Jack, it's me" He yelled, "The Doctor remember, might have changed a little last time I saw you, regeneration and all, you look the same though." He paused and a worried frown replacing his grin "You are Jack Harkness, aren't you, because if you're not then this is terribly awkward?"

Jack found himself grinning, and he clapped his old friend on the back "Yeah it's me you dopey old fool, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know," said the doctor, waving his hand idly his smile coming back almost instantly "The usual."

Jack smirked "Running through time and space like an idiot then, and I see you've found yourself a new companion, and a very pretty one at that" Clara blushed, and The Doctors smile grew even bigger "Oi, bad Jack, this is Clara, smart one she is, a little bossy though, and don't mention her height" The Doctor said in a unnecessarily loud whisper "She can get a little touchy".

"Oi, I heard that, I'm not touchy, and there's nothing wrong with my height" Clara yelled, but Jack could see she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Of course not Clara" Said the Doctor, winking at jack. He rolled his eyes, smiling at their banter.

They spent the next few hours just catching up, and this is when Jack heard about the Doctors wife, River Song.

"She can be a bit of a handful" The Doctor warned "I know what you're like, so if you meet her, don't bother flirting, just run". The Doctor then told Jack all about his encounters with Dr Song.

A bit more than a handful, he'd decided.

And here she was, sitting in front of him with an amused smile on her pretty face.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume you know who I am." Jack nodded

"And you've met my husband" It was more of a statement that a question, again, Jack nodded.

He saw her point something that looked worryingly like a gun between his legs, she wore a mischievous smile that Jack didn't like at all. "I've heard about you Jack, you don't exactly behave yourself, and while I'm not against meeting new people, I don't want you trying anything around me, or I'll show you exactly how I've survived being married to the Doctor this long, understand?".

"Yes, absolutely, completely and utterly crystal clear" said Jack, he sighed as she put the gun away.

Jack noticed something on her wrist "Hold on, is that a vortex manipulator?" he asked, because knowing the Doctor, this wouldn't be his last meeting with Dr Song.

And this time, he wanted to be prepared… and preferably with some of those burly young men he'd seen earlier to hide behind.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading, not sure if I got the characters right, please review and tell me what you think**

**Dan**


End file.
